ShadowPlays
by Enigma Hiyashi
Summary: Ranma once again battles against the male half the nerima Wrecking crew TM, However Moose, Ryoga, and Kuno are aided by a mysterious benefactor in thier fight against the pigtailed aquatransexual.


Authors Note: This is my second Ranma Fanfiction ive ever written. My other story 'Pain' im discontinueing for the time being because i just cant get any inspiration for the fic. Im leaving it as a short story for now.   
  
This fic is a sorta AU/Continuation fic. It occurs AFTER the failed wedding attempt and pheonix Mountain Incidents. If someone could send me translated scans of the manga or direct me to someplace where i can at least READ the manga form of ranma it would be appreciated. Ive seen all eps of the anime up to season seven where it becomes VERY difficult to find. Idd like to know what happens after those eps or read the manga. Stupid stores dont carry it where i live.   
  
Synopsis: Ranma once again battles against the male half the nerima Wrecking crew TM, However Moose, Ryoga, and Kuno are aided by a mysterious benefactor in thier fight against the pigtailed aquatransexual.   
  
"Blah" Denotes Speach.  
  
*Blah* Denotes thoughts.  
  
'Blah' Denotes emphasis on a word. Interchangeable with _blah_  
  
~~~~ Denotes a major scene change.  
  
Prologue: Shadow plays.  
  
Rain. Once again the strange inexplicable weather patterns of nerima conspire against the poor jusenkyo cursed populus with the bane of thier existance. Cold Water in large abundance. The cannal was filled to nearly overflowing with the excess water from the storm that now had been going for days now. The ominus dark clouds emiting nothing but buckets and buckets of cold water.  
  
On this particular morning, which due to rain and the thick black clouds the only way to tell it as such were properly timed clocks, We see a rather normal sight. Traveling down a street are two individuals. Both carrying large umbrellas. One wearing a standard female school uniform which fit her athletic figure quite well. Her black hair cut short to frame the alabaster skin of her face. Adorning the face were the single most beautiful brown eyes that could be imagined, at least for her inzuke. The other figure wore black kung fu pants, cinched tight around her thin waist. And a baggy red chinese style shirt. The fit and cut of the clothes were undenyable masculine but the well endowed anatomy made the loose material all the more attractive to the male population. Not to mention the plastered to the skin look when they were soaking wet. Her red hair tied back in a pigtail except for her bangs which tightly clung to her face with the amount of water. A scowl was nigh perpetualy opon her face at the moment as she thought of kawaiikune tomboys and thier ever present _Mallet_Sama_.  
  
The two figures were obviously Akane Tendo, and Ranma-Chan Saotome. The reason for Ranma-chans bad mood was the incident that happened earlier that very morning. To put it bluntly for safety's sake it was akanes attempt at cooking breakfast.  
  
In the dictionary the word AKANE has a refence added by the government. It refences the word AKANE and TENDO into a sentance includeing the word COOKING immediately following the previously refrenced words. This points to the definition of BIOHAZARD. Akane, for all her good intentions and effort can NOT COOK. Nabiki made a deal with the government to have on speed dial a hazmat team, who were housed around the corner, to come and collect the 'meals' and put them into containment for immediate destruction. Already japan was becomeing feared for its impressive arsnel of biological weapons. Foreign contries who attempted to steal the secrets found of all things, recipies. VERY VERY VERY BAD recipies. They all pointed to some sort of super secret biological testing facility known as 'akanes kitchen.' Several foreign governments had issued lookout warnings for any japanese person known as akane due to this information.   
  
Akanes cooking attempt resembled something nabiki had seen in an ecchi manga once and as soon as she saw it she left for school, pulling out a cell phone and issueing the call for containment in the dineing room. Ranma for his part tried his best to dissuade akane from haveing him actualy in the same room with the stuff. On account that it was still moveing and cries for help and to please stop the burning issued from it. Kasumi smiled weakly at the saotome boy as she broke out the holy water that a priest blessed for just this occasion. Soun and genma had left a note to not expect them back for a day or two as they had gone on a training trip with the master unexpectedly the other day.  
  
"Comeon ranma, just try it. It wont bite." Akane held out a pair of chopsticks to him.   
  
What was served in a western cassarole dish looked to be growing tentacles and some bony white sharp teeth poked out of the top of it resembleing a mouth.  
  
"Um akane, im really not hungry today. Uhhh ill just skip breakfast today." He rubbed the back of his head while holding his left hand in a warding gesture towards the demonic conction.  
  
"But RANMA i made this ESPECIALY for YOU! SO EAT IT!" She slammed the stuff down and jabbed the chopsticks in the center of it. Her right hand reaching into malletspace while a red glowing battle aura surrounded her.  
  
As she did this ranma was rooted to the spot. He knew he would say something wrong and get malleted in the head again. Also the fact that the 'food' just ate the chopsticks and seemed to be crawling out of the serving dish were completely lost to akane.  
  
"But you know you cant cook you kawaiikunei tomboy!" Insert foot, chew vigourusly.  
  
"RANMA NO BAKA!" Mallet sama Appeared as akane slamed the blunt end into ranmas head. AS he spiraled into the sky the high pitched yell of supprise/pain that could only come from the vocal cords of Ranma-chan. Through the ranma shaped hole a deluge of water flowed inside just as the shogi doors opened. For a split second the eternaly lost boy stood with a furious expression of rage on his face. This lasted for a microsecond as the change blured his body into the porcine form of a piglet. Thankfully akane had her back turned as she grabbed her school supplies and left, slamming the door behind her and causeing the house to shake.   
  
Kasumi for her part backed out of the kitchen while holding a cross which looked to be schorched from hellfire, and rapidly chanting shinto, buddist, tao, and christian prayers to the spiritual, divine, and universal absolutes to banish the evil infesting her kitchen. At the same time the Hazmat team arrived and entered the kitchen and dineing rooms. It took nearly four hours to contain the agents and another three to decontaminate/banish the evil in the kitchen. Knowing that it would take a full day of scrubbing kasumi ordered Ramen from the nekohanten. But this is getting off track.  
  
Ranma-chan for her part did not really get hurt by the mallet strike. More it was an emotional pain that she knew would eventualy cause the aquatransexual martial artist to stop loveing akane. Twisting her body she immediately knew where she would land. The Canal. Holding her hands palm out and above her head she made a flawless entry into the water at over eighty miles an hour. The fact that she had done so enough times to make a small if hardly noticeable splash was impressive. Useing the momentum she twisted her body and shot out of the water and onto the sidewalk with a single flip. Grumbleing she adjusted the clothes she wore and started walking along the fencetops. Akane was running to catch up to ranma so she could yell at her more. Ranma just took the abuse and shrugged it off. Pulling out an umbrella from stuffspace TM they walked along. Eventualy ranma jumped down to walk next to her inazuke for no reason at all but simply to do it.  
  
On the way to school shampoo made her appearance known via the Amazon Glomp onto ranma. This had the effect of causeing akanes rage to boil over. Her convient punching bag named 'ranma' as nearby so she vented via blunt force trauma to the head. As Ranma sailed through the sky she landed in the nerima park. Fate was not without a sense of irony as at that very same moment moose was in the park. Seeing the flameing red hair which even his poor vision knew who it belonged too, the grunts of pain and kawaiikune tomboy were also big hints, he attacked his rival.  
  
"RANAMA! FOR TAKEING MY DARLING SHAMPOO YOU MUST DIE!" The thousands of pounds of chains flew at ranma as she dodged and flowed around the attacks like water. As she did this she noticed moose did not change even though he was wet.  
  
"Hey Moose. Why arent you changeing from the rain?" Inquired the martial artist in a conversational tone. As if she were not worried about the hundreds of feet of chain and thousands of pounds of metal flying at her from the impossibly deep robes of the hidden weapons master.  
  
"I used waterproof soap. What the hell am i saying? YOU TOOK MY DARLING SHAMPOO FROM ME! DIE SAOTOME!"  
  
"Oh ok. Cya." The stecatto rythm of the katchu tensin amiguriken as it impacted the face of the blind hidden weapons master was held for around a halfsecond. Setting the unconsious near blind martial artist against a nearby tree ranma took off for school, again.  
  
Ariveing at almost the usual time he saw kuno pestering akane. Snickering she attempted to circle around and enter the building from the back. At the last possible moment kuno picked up the unmistakeable aura of his other love, the firey haired pigtailed goddess Ranko Tendo. He purchased the information of her name via Nabiki tendo at a near 500,000 yen.   
  
"My Pigtailed goddes, RANKO TENDO! COME INTO MY ARMS MY LOVE AND BREAK THE SPELL OF THE VILE DEMON SAOTOME WHO HOLDS SWAY OVER YOUR DIVINE HEART! COME TO YOUR ONE TRUE LOVE! THE BLUE THUNDER OF FURIKAN HIGH SCHOOL! KUNO TATEWAKI, AGE SEVENTEEN!" He flew at ranma-chan as a bolt of lighting struck and fried akane tendo who stood behind him. His form was perfect for an amazonian Super Glomp special attack but his speed and tecnique needed work. The fact that ranma REALLY didnt want kuno gropeing her right now also led to the eventuality of the offensive foot in mouth special attack. More importantly she streached out her leg and planted her foot square in kuno's face. His momentum knocked himself out as he fell to the ground. Sighing she walked inside as a fumeing akane stomped behind her.  
  
Too bad for them as they entered the doors the bell rang and they both held buckets for the first period anyway.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Later that day Moose found himself wakeing up in some kind of very dark building. His clothes dry and with no rain in hearing distance save that opon the roof he sighed with relief. As he awoke fully he heard the stirings of two other people within the same room. Looking to the sides he made of the yellow and black color scheme of the hibiki boy, and on his other side was the insufferble idiot kuno.   
  
"What hit me?" Moose rubbed several sore places on his face. His short term memory a bit fried after ranmas attack.  
  
"Ranma Saotome did." A voice unrecognized and not seemingly attached to any given person or point in the room.  
  
Ryoga awoke with a bandage on his arm. The last thing he remembered was turning into a piglet infront of akane and then something about running for his life from some kind of tentacle monster?  
  
"Where the hell am i Now?"  
  
"At the docks on the far side of tokyo."  
  
"Show yourself Knaive! The mighty blue thunder shall be kept prisoner for no man."  
  
"Your free to leave at any time. however you would be missing something very desireable and you wouldnt want to miss this."  
  
Simultaneously they thought for a moment then answered. "What are you offering?" All of them were wary of offers, especialy if they involved kidnapping them and takeing them to the far side of tokyo.  
  
"Each of you has desires and wants. I can give you the means to get what you want while removeing an obstacle to your respective futures."  
  
"What are you saying?" They answered puzzled.  
  
"Lets start with you Ryoga Hibiki. Your directional curse is DIRECTLY linked to a Ranma Saotome. All your problems stem from him. I can give you the means to remove both of your curses."   
  
Tears brimmed ryogas eyes as he thought of a life without the dam curses! Oh what a day that would be. His mind was lost to his daydreaming for awhile so the voice continued on.  
  
"Moose, You desire your purple haired shampoo as well as a cure for your eyesight. Your obstacles are ranma for your love and the amazon tribe for your eyes. Its a simple matter today to get your eyes fixed, and with perfect eyes you become all the more desireable for shampoo."  
  
"Kuno Tatewaki. You desire your pigtailed goddess as well as the firece tigress akane tendo am i correct?"  
  
"Verrily."  
  
"With the removal of Saotome You will have a means to gain that wich you love most. All three of you have the same obstacle to your desires. Ranma Saotome. I have the knowlege to destroy your rival and give you EXACTLY what you deserve. I cannot carry out his punishment but you three can. Im offering all your desires for the price of ranma satomes death."  
  
"But how do you plan of killing saotome?"  
  
"Verily, I have tried opon many occasions and he has repeated resorted to black magic to defeat the blue thunder in a most dishonorable manner."  
  
"Ahh but that is the beauty of this plan. We shall fight fire with fire. Steel with steel. Black magic, with Black Magic. I can give you three the power to defeat him."  
  
They looked at each other and one by one came to a decision. They said together. "So what do we have to do?" 


End file.
